Soft Souls, Dark Reputation
by PuffyOshawott
Summary: Misty is scared of vampires. But when a vampire breaks into her room, Misty realizes vampires have a soft soul and a dark reputation. Rated T for slight cursing and swearing. And to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This story is dedicated to Wave whose story gave me the idea. Don't worry, I love you all. Anyway, I won't really be updating soon, since I do NOT have a computer of my own. I use my brother's. Expect me updating a month from now. Sorry. If I finish this story-IF- I'll retype I Wanna Tell You I Love You, so don't run away from me Keari, who subscribed that shortie.

Misty's POV

You know why vampires do horrible stuff?It's because of humans. Wait-the victims call the trouble? Well, sort of. Has anyone ever told you not to believe in vapires? That is one reason. The other reaon is this: even though vampires are believed to be fake, some people are still scared of them. Notice I put 'believed'. Do you like it when people are afrid of you-or even worse, don't think you are real? No? That's what vapires are suffering. If people have never gotten these ideas, vampires won't kill their prey.  
My name is Misty Waterflower, age 11. I live with my best friend, May Maple, since my parents are divorced and I can't choose whether to live with Mom or Dad. Besides, why only live with one parent? With me, it's two parents or none. Anyway, how do I know all that vampire stuff? Someone told me. Unfortunatley, that someone is a vampire, Ash Ketchum. It happened a month ago.

So short... Tough cheese. Oh well. R&R, please. Suggestions and comments accepted. 


	2. Ash Breaks In Part One

This story has gotten off to a rough start. *groans* I do not own Pokemon.  
Misty's POV

"May, wake up! It's time to go to school!"  
My friend woke up with a loud yawn.  
"Misty, its only 6:oo. School starts at 8:30."  
"Well...I just didn't want to waste the morning!" I said the last part REALLY quickly. May stared at me. Yeah, not a really believable reason, huh? The real reason is that I am afraid of vampires. I know they go away at sunbreak but it was winter. Anyway, I have never told anyone about my fear of vampires. Not even May.  
May crawled out of bed, yawning, and said,"I'll make breakfast, since I was woken up." She glared at me. "Sorry."  
May stomped out of the room she and I shared. There was a bunk ber and I sleep on the top for two reasons: 1) May is afraid of the bed falling under her weight. 2) The windows are closer to the lower bunk.  
The windows were green(green glass-you ever saw those before?) and the curtains were pink. The windows were green probably because of Drew. I went to May's parents' room and checked them out to see if they were bitten by a vampire. There were no fang marks but there was something purple on Caroline's neck. I reached down and tried to get it off. It was squishy and sticky at the same time. I pulled my fingers away. There was a SQUISH-like sound. I shuddered.  
Someone has told me that vampires drink people's blood and covered the fang marks with a sticky purple substance. It will come off three days later and the fang marks would be...gone. Well, only if the human believed in vampires and are not scared of them. If you were any different, you would have been dead. Did that mean...Caroline was opposite of me? Of course, it's only a rumor. Nobody knows if it was true or not. But seeing this, I believed it now.  
I sighed and went to the kitchen, only to find eggs burning in a pan. May was running around.  
"There's a mouse in the milk!"  
Question marks flew around in my brain. A mouse? I looked inside the milk pitcher. It was something worse. A clump of purple..blobs(?)floating around. A chill went down my spine.  
"What the fuck is wrong with your eyes, May?"  
"Huh?"  
May stopped running around and looked into the pitcher. She stared at IT. A few moments later, she glanced at me sheepishly.  
"Umm..sorry?"  
I sighed and brought my courage to level 100. I touched the purple stuff. Ohhh..It was so sticky.. Was this the same thing on Mrs. Maple's neck? 70-30 that the answer was yes.. \  
I smelled a bad smell.  
"May, what-"  
"FIRE!"  
I glaced at the stove. There WAS a fire but a very small one.  
"C'mon! Get your little ass over here!"  
I sighed and grabbed a pot. I filled it with water from the sink and threw it onto the fire. May helped. In a few seconds, the fire was gone. 


	3. Ash Breaks In Part Two

**I don't own Pokemon. All I own are the teachers.**

Misty's POV

Math class crawled by like a snail. Social studies was like molasses falling off the Empire State Building. Finally, it was lunch.

My classmates barged out of the door, despite Ms. Parrot's cries of "NO RUNNING!"

Instead of barging out with them like usual, I slowly walked out to the school library.

"Hi, Misty", Ms. Pigeon, the librarian, greeted me as I walked in and shut the door behind me. I waved my hand like a madman. She was reading at her desk. I turned and looked at the tall shelves of books. How could I possibly find what I was looking for?

"Need any help?" I nodded. "What ya looking for?"

I just forgot Ms. Pigeon didn't like to use the word 'you'.

"Do you have any books on vampires?"

"Yeah and use 'ya' instead of 'you'."

I sighed. Ms. Pigeon took my hand and started to take me to the back of the library.

While we were going to the back, I blurted out," Are vampires real?"

Ms. Pigeon shrugged.

"We're here."

The books appeared tattered and messed up. Ms. Pigeon walked back to her desk.

I took a book at random. I blew the dust off the cover and I saw the title: Victims and Vampires by a person that had such a long name.

I turned it to the first page. I stared. What did a baseball bat have to do with vampires?

I sat down on the floor.

_It is believed that vampires play baseball in their spare time. This was said by a fiive year old _it said under the picture of the baseball bat. That explained it.

I turned the page and gasped at the headline: The Purple Glue or Something Like That. I had to admit, glue WAS a good word for it. The only difference is that the purple 'glue' takes three days to dry.

What I heard from the stranger was true!** (*)**

_This purple stuff is what vampires use to cover up the fang marks after they feed on the human. _There was no more.

The bell rang and I grabbed two more books and signed my name so that Ms. Pigeon knew I borrowed some books. I rushed out and decided to cut school early.

I grabbed my bag and ran out the door. I rushed to May's house.

"Misty, aren't you supposed to go to school today?"

"Yeah, but I have a slight fever, Mr. Maple", I lied.

"You do look a little flushed, dear."

I ran to May's room and took out the three books I had 'grabbed'. I had to blow the dust off the two new books.

One said: Drinkers of the Night by…Ms. Pigeon? Ms. Pigeon wrote a book about vampires? Oh, well.

I turned to the first page. It explained why vampires kill humans. **(**)** I continued reading and when I was up to page 120, May kicked open the door, gasping.

"Where were you, Misty? I didn't see you at lunch."

"Nowhere, May."

May shrugged and said," Drew asked me out! We're going to the movies and we'll probably have dinner after that."

I smiled and said," Have a nice time."

It was then that May finally saw the books.

"What are you reading?"

"Nothing much; it's only vampires."

My friend smiled at me and asked," Do you believe in them?"

I knew I couldn't hide my fear of them any longer. I hesitated and nodded.

May shook her head and said," You shouldn't."

Uh oh. From what I read, May was vulnerable to getting killed by a vampire. I didn't tell her that.

I turned back to the book and finished reading it. When it was 8:00, May left to go to her date. Once she left, I turned on her laptop. I went on Google. I typed in 'vampires' and clicked on the first link.

_Vampires are mythological or folkloric beings who subsist by feeding on the life essence (generally in the form of blood) of living creatures, regardless of whether they are undead or a living person. _**(***)**

I shuddered. Suddenly, I heard a noise at the window.

I turned and saw a boy coming in from the window.

He turned to me fiercely.

My heart thudded in my chest.

"Are you Misty Waterflower?"

I nodded, unable to speak.

The boy grinned and I saw fangs.

A VAMPIRE?

"I'm going to have to kill you."

***from part one**

****from chapter one**

*****it is actually there! Thanks, Wikipedia!**

**Review please!**


	4. May's Drewsbie Is Here

**I do not own Pokemon but if I did, I would bring Misty back.**

**Ash's POV **

Catching this girl was harder than I thought. Seriously, how fast can she run?

A wild chase has begun.

"COME BACK HERE!"

Misty glanced back at me and grinned.

How did she get so cute?

"AAAAH!"

Misty tripped over a pile of clothes and groaned. She started to get up.

I slowed down to a walk and began walking to the orange-head.

When I caught up to her, I could smell the strong aroma of her blood.

The devil inside me said: Kill her. You'll be one step closer to becoming a full-vampire.

A full-vampire can do cool stuff. They can flit, which is gaining a remarkable amount of speed. **(*)**

The angel inside me said: Spare her life. You will be happier and besides, why would you kill someone you love? You will be tons happier staying with her than staying in the vampire clan.

The vampire clan is a group of vampires that live in an area. The clan I am part am is Caped Fangers. If you ask me, it's a pretty lame name.

Anyway, which one should I choose? The devil or the angel?

I decided to see how the angel's advice would work, though it would be hard for me to NOT kill her.

The girl was standing, now, and was staring at me, as if she was waiting to see what I would do.

I sighed and said," My name is Ash Ketchum."

Misty murmured," Why does that name sound so familiar?"

I gulped. Had she seriously found out that I was the Ash that she traveled with several months ago?

If I weren't a vampire, I would have acted normally. But I am a vampire.

Misty squinted at me. "Nah.. You must be his twin"

I sweatdropped and decided to keep it that way, even though I don't have a twin.

"Yeah. Right. Good job, little girl."

Misty's face turned red and started yelling," I am NOT a-"

She never got to finish what she said because, at that moment, a brunette barged in the doorway. "Misty, are-"

She looked at me and screamed," ASH!"

I blinked.

"Don't you remember me? It's May Maple."

My nose caught scent of her blood. Oh, please, Mesprit, don't let her come any closer. I don't want to kill people I used to travel with.

Mesprit didn't listen to me.

May came closer, smiling.

The scent became stronger.

I backed away.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"May, are you all right? Why is there so much screaming? And how come you yelled 'ASH'?"

"Nothing, Mom. Misty and I were playing a game."

That reminded me-where was Misty? I looked around and spotted her hiding on the top of a bunk bed. She was clutching a pillow to her face.

"May, you have a visitor."

The door opened and a boy with green hair and eyes came in.

"DREW!" May yelled.

Drew stared at me and my instincts told me something.

This boy was a vampire, too.

***: More abilities will be introduced in the future.**

**There was a lot of yelling in this chapter, huh? Please review!**


	5. Letters and Chicken

**Drew's POV**

No matter what I tried to do, I couldn't keep the aroma of blood from reaching my nostrils. Just have to get used to it, I guess.

As soon as the door opened, I found myself looking at May, the girl I had a date with before.

She screamed. I covered my ears.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

I ignored her and turned to Ash. He was staring at me.

I waved him over and he came over to me. Then, I dragged him out of May's room.

When we were 5 feet away from the door, he asked, "What is it, Drew?"

I hissed, "You better not bite May. She is mine, got that? Or do I have to knock some sense into you?" I waved my fist.

"Whoa. Calm down, dude."

"Then what are you doing here at May's house?"

He didn't answer. Instead, he pulled an envelope out of his pocket and gave it to me. I opened it and started to read:

_Dear Ash,_

_ This is a request from the Vampire Lord. You must go to Little Root Town. Inside a house, there is a girl with orange hair. Her name is Misty Waterflower. You must kill her. She is afraid of you and me. Once you do, you can become a Vampire Prince or a full-vampire-it's your choice. But if you don't, well, Dracula himself will get you. Do not disobey his request-or you WILL be sent to the Vampaneze Lord._

_ -Mongo_

_ Secretary_

"I see", I murmured.

"I don't want to go to the Vampaneze Lord. That's why I am here."

The Vampaneze Lord is one of the creepiest night people I know. He is the lord of our enemies. You can never count on finding him in the same place. He is always moving, seeking out OUR lord, Dracula.

"Hey, what is that?"

I spun around, hiding the letter inside my jacket. If these girls find out we are vampires, we are never going to do what we need to do.

"Did anyone ever taught you to not spy on somebody, May?"

She crossed her arms and stomped back to her room.

I sighed and gave the letter back to Ash.

"I have a letter too."

I reached into my jacket pocket and pulled out a piece of green paper. I handed it to Ash.

**Ash's POV**

I stared and the letter, reading it slowly. It was pretty similar to mine. The only difference was that Drew had to kill May, who doesn't believe in vampires.

I gave the letter back to Drew.

"I don't know about you, Ash, but I wouldn't kill those girls. They are really cute. They are worth the suffering through the hands of Drakmij."

I nodded. I had to agree.

"I hope Dracula will spare us. What clan are you in?"

"Bloody Rats", Drew said, blushing.

I gaped at him. Bloody RATS? That name is totally embarrassing!

"I wanted to change my clan. That earned me a beating from Dracula."

I looked at him sympathetically. Dracula is a full-vampire. He has an amazing amount of power and accuracy. Drew couldn't dodge, since he was only a half-vampire.

"You were okay after that, right?"

Drew turned bright red. "OF COURSE NOT, YOU DIMWIT! IT WAS A BEATING FROM **DRACULA **HIMSELF!"

My ears started ringing.

"Just WHAT is all this yelling about?"

"Huh?"

We turned around. Norman was staring at us, hands on his hips.

"Just who is Dracula?"

I croaked, "A friend of mine."

"Your friend is a vampire?"

I started to sweat.

Drew came to my rescue. "Dracula is his nickname. His real name is…Harley."

He grimaced at the thought at him. I wanted to barf at his name.

Mr. Maple squinted at me.

"Harley? That gay freak?"

Drew clapped his hands to his mouth. I could tell he was trying not to laugh. I couldn't blame him. Harley WAS gay in my opinion.

"Yeah…He's the one", I muttered.

"And he beat Drew up?' Norman inquired.

Drew nodded, having calmed down.

"Are you okay?"

He nodded again. "It happened a year ago."

"Okay, boys. Besides, dinner's ready."

Drew and I gulped.

Should we tell him that we don't eat cooked food?

I glanced at Drew. He was staring at his feet.

"Let's go."

We went to the dining room.

Misty and May were already sitting at the table.

"Ash, sit over here", Misty said, pointing at the seat next to her. I thought I saw her grimacing.

**Drew's POV**

So much blood…

May patted the seat next to her. "Sit here, Drew."

I sat down and May blushed.

I looked over to see how Ash was doing. He was shifting around uneasily for some reason.

Caroline and Norman brought the food in and we started to eat. Well, everyone except for Ash and me.

We looked at each other, then at the food.

I couldn't possibly eat fried chicken. Ash couldn't eat his either.

Cooked food is like poison to vampires.

I picked up my fork and started to pick at the chicken.

Everyone stopped eating and stared at me except for Ash (duh). He was picking at his food, too. Wait a minute. Why was everyone staring at ME? Ash was picking at his food too!

"Is something wrong, Drew?" May asked, concerned. She put her hand on my forehead.

"I'm fine but I can't eat this crap."

That startled everyone.

"Can't eat my wife's chicken? Don't be scared. It's not poisoned." But it was. It was cooked.

I couldn't find an answer to that.

I sighed. I knew everyone would keep on staring me until I took a bite.

I cut off a tiny piece and popped it into my mouth.

My eyes popped. I stood up from the table and ran to the bathroom. I threw up. When I finished, I sat down against the yellow-tiled walls and held my forehead. It was stone cold.

Oh shit. People are sick if they are warm. Vampires are sick if they are stone cold.

I was sick, thanks to a tiny bite of chicken.

Someone barged in and bent down next to me.

"Drew, are you okay? You shouldn't have eaten that poison!" It was Ash.

I mumbled, "No…"

Then everything went black.

**Drew's sick. I have to admit, it did use a lot of imagination. **

**Please review.**


	6. Broken Arm

**Ash's POV**

There was a knock on the door and May came in.

I turned away to look at Drew.

He was fine. He had some Glpur on his forehead. We use hot Glpur to heal fang marks. **(*)**It could also help vampires get rid of their disease.

"Is he going to be okay, Ash?"

I shrugged and got up to go to the bathroom.

"Take care of him, May. I have to do something."

I went to the restroom and shut the door behind me.

_I wonder if my fingers are ready yet._

I looked around the room, just trying to find something sharp. Then my eyes fell on a box of safety pins. I took one out and took a deep breath.

Then I stabbed it into my thumb. Purple stuff oozed out. I smiled. It WAS ready.

Once a week, Glpur develops in vampires' fingers. You have to stab a finger every day to see if it was ready to come out. However, if you forget this step, you can get VERY sick.

I took out a collector's box and the Glpur dripped in. When there was no more-you can tell if your nail is turning blue-I tackled the next finger.

I had all of the Glpur I developed after 20 minutes. I grinned. I had about ½ of the collector's box filled up. I slipped the box into my pocket and went back to where Drew was.

"Hi, Ash."

"Hi, May. How's he doing?"

"Fine."

I looked at Drew. He was sleeping peacefully.

"Can you look over him, Ash? It's 10:00 and I want to go to sleep."

I nodded. May went out to her bedroom.

I sat down and took out the safety pin I used before. I took Drew's collector box out and his fingers. I stabbed Drew's pinky. Nothing came out. Tomorrow, then, since tomorrow would be Saturday…

"Ash…"

"Hmmm?"

"What are you doing? I took the Glpur out yesterday."

It was then that I realized the collector's box was full.

I said sheepishly, "Sorry."

"Let's go feed."

"But you're sick…"

Drew grumbled, "Just ignore that. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded.

**Drew's POV**

I got up from the bed and opened the window. The town was quiet and windless.

I leapt out, with Ash close behind.

I decided to go to Arianna's house.

Ash went off to Jordan's.

The window was opened. I jumped in quietly and looked at the sleeping figure. I took out my collector's box and opened it. Then the feeding began.

I bit Arianna's neck and drank deeply.

When I got off her, I dabbed some Glpur onto her neck and went out.

On my way to May's house, I began to feel light-headed. Why were the buildings spinning around?

I groaned when I remembered I was sick.

Suddenly, I couldn't take it anymore. I started to fall. I struggled to regain my balance but completely failed.

Screaming, I fell onto the sidewalk with a _THUNK!_ Pain shot up my body but what hurt most was my arm.

Don't tell me my arm was broken.

"Drew, you should have listened to me. I TOLD you not to go out."

I looked up and saw Ash.

"Is your arm broken?"

I shrugged and tried to move it.

"_OW!"_

"Your arm's broken, that's for sure. Let's go to the hospital."

I smiled and up we flew. We flew back to Vampire Tower.

"Fangs!' I waved my hand that wasn't broken.

My pet bat came over to me and greeted me warmly. She licked my face happily.

"How's Coal?" Coal is Fangs' mate.

"Ku ku."

I smiled and went to the doctor.

"What's wrong?"

"I broke my arm, Dr. Matthew."

Dr. Matthew inspected my arm. "Just put Glpur on it and never move it. I can help with the not-moving part though."

Suddenly, ice froze my arm to my chest. Dr. Matthew was an icesmith.

"There. Come back every two weeks to replace the ice." His ice melts in two weeks; hot or cold atmosphere, it will still melt in two weeks.

"Thanks." To Fangs, I said, "Get Coal."

"Ku."

Fangs flew off to the Bat Maze and got Coal.

Ash smiled at me and led me back to May's, with Coal and Fangs not that far behind.

***: Sound familiar? Purple Glue…**


	7. More Letters and McDonald's

How's it going? I must admit, the last chapter was kind of...lame. Sorry!  
Misty's POV

_Dear Misty,_  
_Sorry I have to leave so soon. I need to do something for the lord. It is something that is better not told to ANYONE. I want you to tell your friend's mother thank you for being so kind to let me spend a night. I should tell you that you are really quiet. Why? Leave a letter right where THIS letter is._  
_Love,_  
_Ash Ketchum_

I stared at the letter on my pillow and ran my hand through my hair. This letter was pretty weird. First of all, it was too short; second of all, why did he write 'love'? Did he love me? That thought seemed pretty freaky to me. A vampire loved a normal girl? I couldn't believe it. I mean, he said he would kill me the first day this whole thing started. What was it with this change?  
I groaned, picked up the letter, and shoved it into the pillowcase. As I took my hand out, my fingers brushed against something.  
"Huh?"  
Out came a piece of green paper ripped out of a memo pad. On it, someone had scribbled:

_-May _

_Hey, Meathead, I have to leave. Sad I had to go so soon? Meet me by the lake at 10:00 pm on Sunday. I have to show you something._  
_-Drew Hayden_

Drew had to show May something? What did the green-haired weirdo want to show May? Unless... Oh, CRAP! Did Drew want to bite May? Was that it? I yawned. May could take care of herself...  
"Misty, what's that?"  
I looked over the bunk to see May smiling with a piece of chocolate in her hand.  
"Drew wrote you a letter."  
May grew interested and gestured to give the note to her. I gave it to her and kicked off the blankets.  
"Okay, I'll go", the brunette mumbled, blushing. I smirked at her as I got out of bed. "By the way, what happened to Drew yesterday? At dinner, he was freaky."  
"I don't know. Mom says it's a stomach virus", May muttered, recalling yesterday's events. I thought about the book by Ms. Pigeon. She had said that if vampires eat cooked food, something bad happens to them. They either throw up, get sick, see things that aren't really there, or all. "Whatever." May' s stomach growled and she blushed sheepishly.  
"I'm hungry." She ran out of the room.  
I wonder what Ash's errand was. It could be anything...  
I'm a gummy bear. I'm a gummy bear.  
I-  
I blushed as my cell phone played the Gummy Bear Song, which indicated someone was calling me. "Hello?"  
"Hey, Misty! It's Arianna! You want to have lunch at McDonald's?"  
It was my friend, Arianna Padilla.  
"Sure!"  
"Anything happened to you? Anything exciting?"  
I paused and wondered if I should tell her about Ash. I decided that I should.  
"Ari? You believe in vampires?"  
"Yup!"  
"Do you like them?"  
"Yup again!"  
"I met one."  
"Oh..."  
"I'll tell you about it at McDonald's."  
"Okay."  
She hung up and I sighed. At least someone believed me.  
Then Ash flashed into my mind. I wondered if I should write a letter to him. I took out my stationary and chose the one with hearts around it. I didn't know why I chose that. I got a pen with peacock blue ink.

_Dear Ash,_  
_I am really quiet because I know what you are. You are not a human. You are a vampire. What you said the first day was: "I am going to have to kill you." But you didn't. Why? Was it because of love?_  
_From,_  
_Misty Waterflower_

I folded the letter and left it on my pillow. I went downstairs to eat breakfast. "Misty, hi!"  
"Hi, Max."

**Ash's POV**

"Drew, are you going to sleep soon? The sun is already rising."  
"Look who's talking", Drew grumbled as he got into bed.  
I yawned and murmured, "I wonder if she got my letter."  
"May got my letter."  
"How do you know?" I shot back.  
"Because I put it into her pillowcase."  
I sweatdropped and said, "To tell the truth, you put it into Misty's pillowcase."  
"WHAT? AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THAT BEFORE?"  
"I forgot..."

**Misty's POV**

I put on jeans and a T-shirt and sneakers and I was off to McDonald's!  
"ARI!"  
She turned around, smiled, and gave me a bear hug.  
"Misty, how's it going?"  
"Fine."  
We ordered a cheeseburger and french fries for me and a hamburger and chicken nuggets for Arianna. We ordered two small sodas for drinks.  
I should have remembered McDonald's was packed on Saturdays. Practically every table was taken.  
"Misty, let's sit over there."  
We went to a table by the windows and started to eat.  
"So, Misty, what's this whole vampire thing?"  
"I met one."  
"That's pretty cool." She burped. "Excuse me."  
I rolled my eyes.  
"So? Should I get rid of him?"  
"Yeah...I'll give you a stake-"  
"Yippee!"  
"-in two weeks."  
"AWWW!"

**Arianna is one of my OC's. **

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!  
**


	8. Sunday

**My laptop has been slacking off lately. I have it connected to Internet but five minutes later, it disconnects. Seeing how this will work out, everyday I will try to update and finish this story before my laptop gives up.**

**May's POV**

It was Sunday. It was 10:00 pm. It was the day Drew was supposed to meet me at the lake.  
In my hurry to be in time, I had left my hair a complete mess. I was wearing a pink sundress and tight designer jeans under it.  
I didn't see Drew anywhere. I stared into the water. The moon was reflecting on it, making it a pretty sight. I saw my own reflection too. Suddenly, another reflection appeared in the water right next to mine. I screamed and turned around.  
Drew was right behind me, smirking. "Scared of my reflection, my princess?"  
His princess? Where in the world did he get that from?  
"No, my prince", I answered sarcastically.  
"I'm your prince? How flattering."  
I felt ready to explode.  
"Why did you bring me here?"  
He muttered, "So you did get the letter..."  
"Yes I did. Now what did you want to show me?"  
He didn't answer. Instead, he led me into the forest. As we walked in deeper, and everything kept on getting darker, my dress caught on tree branches. I had to tug at my dress to get it free. Once I tugged too hard and ripped a hole. I grumbled but Drew kept me moving.  
"We're here."  
I looked up. "Wow!"  
Rose bushes surrounded the area. Wherever Drew had taken me, it was rose heaven with violets here and there.  
"This is where I get roses."  
**Drew's POV**

This WAS where I got roses, when I was a human, anyway. My Roserade liked this place. Roserade...I hope she was happy wherever she was...  
"DREW HAYDEN!"  
I turned around and saw...Dracula!  
I whispered, "May, hide!"  
"But-"  
"Just do it!"  
She ran and ducked into the rose bushes.  
"Drew, why are you here?"  
I gulped and struggled to find a sensible answer.  
"Uhh..."  
Dracula glared down at me. Then his eyes looked thoughtful.  
"I smell a human."  
**May's POV**

The tall guy looked at the place where I was at. Uh-oh...  
Then he stepped toward me. He was grinning and I saw...FANGS?  
This guy was a vampire?  
But-vampires are not real! Are they?  
He was just a yard from me now. I held my breath as he bent down right in front of me.  
Then he leapt.  
"MAY!"  
**I couldn't tell it the way it was supposed to happen...There are so many '...' Weird...**  
**Review...**


	9. Caught

**Hi, duds!**

**Drew's POV**

"What is the meaning of this, Drew? Why haven't you killed her like you promised?"

I glared at Dracula.

"I didn't 'promise' anything." No arguing with that.

He stared at the floor, then looked up at me with those onyx eyes of his.

"So you want to be sent to the Vampaneze?"

I shrugged and muttered, "It would be better than seeing May tortured..."

He smirked. "She already is in the dungeon."

"WHAT THE HELL?"

**Misty's POV**

Where the hell was May? It was already one in the morning and she still hadn't come back.

I sighed and stared out at the window. The town was so silent and almost everyone was in bed. Then suddenly a face appeared in the window. Ash. Who ELSE would come in this late? Except for Drew...wherever he was.

His face looked grim. What was going on? I opened the window and let Ash in.

"Misty, you got to come with me. May's in-"

I stared. "What happened to May?"

"She has been captured by the...lord."

I squinted at him. "Lord?"

"Yeah...Dracula."

My eyes nearly popped.

Dracula-he was real too?

I sighed.

"You coming?"

I nodded. I would do anything for May.

"Come on!"

With that, he jumped out. How the hell was I supposed to fly?

"ASH KETCHUM, COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!"

He appeared and asked innocently, "What?"

"How am I supposed to follow you?"

"Uhh..."

My face grew warm. I reached for my mallet.

"I can carry you..." Ash looked as if I weighed as much as a hippo.

He awkwardly lifted me out bridal style and out we went!

The wind blew the hair into my eyes and I hung onto Ash for dear life. That was when I suddenly remembered he was a vampire. I nearly fell but Ash held onto me tightly.

"We're here."

I looked up and saw a building that was gigantic. At the top, there was a flag with fangs on it. Were those bats up there?

I whispered, "Is May in there?"

"Yeah but I don't know where really. I don't know which room."

_You dummy._

"Ash!"

I looked at where the voice was coming from. Drew was running toward us.

"Hey Drew!"

He reached us and said, "May is in the dungeon."

_The dungeon?_

"Let's go."

The boys started walking to the entrance. I didn't follow.

**Drew's POV**

God, it was all my fault. Why did I have to bring May to rose heaven? Why did Dracula have to be following me? I sighed.

"Misty..."

I looked at Ash, who had a dreamy expression on his face. I smirked at him.

"Are you in love with her?"

His head shot up and responded, "No."

I laughed and punched him on the arm.

"Drew", he whined, rubbing where I had punched him.

"Is that it?"

I looked up and saw a door that led to the basement. The dungeon was in the basement.

"Yeah."

**May's POV**

Vampires. They are just worthless beings. Except for Drew, who used to be my rival. He was okay but why did that weird dude come to our 'date'?

"Hmph."

**Review. Should I start a new story already? The file has been on my laptop for a month. **


	10. Bye

**Hi! Just on a side-note, can you guess who Dracula is talking to in the beginning? I don't own Pokemon, but I own Dracula's mind... *smirks***

**A Stranger's POV**

I sighed deeply as I stared at the computer screen.

**To: my rival**

**Subject: new arrival**

**You should be getting someone this midnight. His hair is green, and so are his eyes. You should spot him easily. Send someone to pick him up. He will be waiting outside your castle. **

**-Dracula**

"Very well, then", I murmured as I stood up. I ran a hand through my red and black hair. **(*)**

"I will be waiting for midnight to come."

**May's POV**

I looked at the raw meat and wanted to barf. I don't understand how ANYONE could eat raw meat but I guess vampires are an exception.

"Eat it, girl. It will be your only meal of the night...or day. I don't get how you humans live", the vampire said. His face was pale and his brown hair covered his eyes, which were a steely blue. He walked away.

"I'm not eating it." I stuck out my tongue at the bowl of meat and kicked it aside.

**Drew's POV**

"Not this one either..."

"Drew, you said you knew where May was!"

"I do. But there are thirty basements in this castle. Everyone is stored with something, but two have dungeons in them." Saying this made my heart sink to the bottom of my stomach.

Ash sighed.

"Mr. Hayden! Mr. Ketchup!"

"KETCHUP? Oh no, here's Laura."

I looked down, only to see a young vampire girl with dirty blond hair hugging my legs.

"Hey, Laura."

"Mr. Hayden, is it true that you have to leave at midnight? Where are you going? Can I come with you?" she asked quickly.

I felt confused. Leave at midnight? "What's this business of me having to leave?"

Laura stared up at me with her purple eyes. "You don't know? Oh..."

There was an awkward silence. Then-

"Laura, don't call me Mr. Ketchup anymore. I think I explained enough times for you to remember my name is Mr. Ketchum or Ash."

She frowned. "But Ketchum doesn't sound good. I used to hear calling older people by their first names is rude."

"But-"

I left them arguing and went to the Master's room.

"Hey, Dracula."

He looked up from his computer and growled, "What? Can't you see I'm busy?"

I smirked. "And I'm supposed to care?"

His eyes turned cold and harsh. "Yes."

"Anyway, Laura said something about me leaving at midnight. That's three hours from now."

"It's true. I'm sending you to the Vampaneze."

Just to steam him up, I asked, "Why?" I knew fairly why.

"Because you had fun with a human, our prey. Your target. NOW LEAVE!"

"Okay, okay, sheesh." With that, I left, leaving the door open.

**********************3 HOURS LATER (12:00)****************************

Grabbing my suitcase, I went into the car. I took my last look at Vampire Castle. God, I wonder if Ash can find May. If he doesn't, I don't even want to think about it.

"Are you ready, Hayden?" the driver asked gruffly.

"Yeah..."

He started up the car. In the rear view mirror, I could see Dracula staring after the car.

It felt unreal, as if I were dreaming.

About an hour passed. Vampaneze Castle was obviously very far away from Vampire Castle.

I opened, the door, got my suitcase, and got out. I took a deep breath.

"Welcome, green-haired vampire."

I turned around and saw a hooded Vampaneze.

"Come inside, to your doom."

"Doom?"

"Just kidding."

I'm not too sure about THAT.

***: This character is NOT me! He doesn't have green bangs! Or maybe he does...but I highly doubt that. XD**

**This chapter was just awkward. **


	11. Back

**Be happy! Yes, I am an idiot. That's why I don't own Pokemon but Laura is my property.**

**May's POV**

"Do you want to starve?"

I looked up and saw the same weird guy that had captured me. He was smirking. I glared at him.

"No. I don't."

"Then eat."

"I don't want to."

His smirk grew evil and he shrugged.

"Girl, don't think there is anyone to help you. Drew's gone, Ash doesn't even KNOW where the dungeon is, Gary-"

"I'm in a dungeon?" I interrupted.

His eyes flashed. "Yes you are. And you are in the risk of me biting you."

I squinted at him. "Why would I be in the risk of that?"

He laughed. "Because my name is Dracula."

"O-kay?" I said awkwardly.

"And you ever heard of those stories about me killing people and taking them as prisoners?"

I shook my head. Since I used to not believe in them-now I do-I don't read about them.

"Is your name REALLY Dracula?"

"No", he answered, chuckling.

"What is your real name then?"

"Paul Shinji."

* * *

**Drew's POV**

I hope May was okay. It is pretty weird for a vampire to care about a human, but May is an exception. She was cute, and not like any of the vampire girls in my clan.

_Don't worry, May. I'll come as soon as I can._

"This will be your room."

I looked in. There was a bed with spiderwebs surrounding it. There was nothing else. Just a bed, a window, and a closet.

I stared at the hooded vampaneze. His eyes were bloodshot and his face was pale. He had long red and black hair. I immediately grew jealous of his hair. Not many vampires' hair was as good-looking as mine, but this vampaneze's hair was perfect for a vampire. I wanted that hair. It would look perfect on me. **(*)**

"Where do I put my stuff?" I asked.

"In the closet", he said as if it were obvious. He left me alone.

I locked the door behind him, and opened the window. It was big enough for me. I leaped out.

If it takes an hour to return to Vampire Castle by car, it takes 30 minutes by air.

I got there and saw the girl with orange hair. She was staring at me, bewildered.

"Weren't you supposed to be inside?" she spoke.

"Change of plans", I said simply.

"Uh, ok."

I went inside and was greeted by Laura. She hugged my legs and said, "Dracula doesn't want to see you."

"I know", I said gently. I shooed her off. I didn't want her to know I wasn't supposed to be here. I opened a door at random and saw...May behind bars?

And not only that, there was blood everywhere.

* * *

**Ash's POV**

"Now Laura, please. If you insist on calling me Mr. something, you have to call me Mr. Ketchum."

She stared up at me. "Ketchum sounds horrible."

"Then call me Ash, for goodness sake!" I exclaimed, annoyed.

"But it's rude to call adults by their first names."

I ground my teeth. "I am not an adult, got it?"

"Okay, okay, sheesh." She started to walk away, then stopped. "Mr-Ash, Dracula wants to see you."

"Really?" I said sarcastically.

"I will take care of that pretty girl you came here with."

I glared at her. "You let anything happen to her, I will never forgive you, got that?"

She smiled mysteriously and walked toward the entrance.

Now for me, I had to face that evil prune face.

* * *

**Laura's POV**

I spotted her next to the Bat Center. I went over to her. She looked at me curiously.

"My name's Laura. Yours?"

"Misty Waterflower."

My eyes widened a bit, but not enough to be noticed. Misty? Wasn't she the girl Ash was supposed to kill?

I'm a pretty good spy, by the way.

Anyway, she squinted at me, and I swear she must have noticed my face was a bit pale.

"You're a vampire, aren't you?"

I didn't answer.

"You ARE one!" she accused. She took out something big from out of nowhere. The 'something' had a silhouette of a mallet. Then she chased me around with it.

I swear, what is wrong with this girl?

HELP!

* * *

"How dare you help her and, not only help her, but guide her to our castle?"

"She's my friend. I used to travel with her through Kanto."

"You'll regret you ever helped her."

_Why, no I won't._

***:I won't be changing Drew's hair. I love it the way it is.  
And no, May didn't get murdered, but if she did, Drew would be mine. Ah, I love him. Just so funny and cute... *hearts shoot out of eyes*  
Anyway, Laura is a-  
Cristina: DON'T TELL THEM!  
Me: Fi-WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?  
Cristina: Who the heck are YOU?  
Anyway, Laura is a young vampire, barely a half-vampire. She's a third-vampire. :(**


	12. Saved

**You know, school is very annoying...Look how much it delays people! Anyway, only Laura is my property. **

**Ash's POV**

Dracula has been acting so weird lately. He used to be so firm but kind at times. Sure, he would yell at us, but we were forgiven quickly. It's just that he had never say good-bye to us, but now...he was so different. Even before Drew was sent away, HUNDREDS of vampires had been forced to go to Vampaneze Castle. You see?

So, yeah, I was sent away too. Not to the Vampaneze. To the dungeon. Nice one, you dummy. Now I'll get to save my friend.

Little did I know Drew was already in there trying to get May out.

These two hooded vampires-or were they human?-were like police officers and I was the victim. You know in those crime shows? That was what it was like. I swear I could see someone sitting next to Dracula's chair filming the whole thing. Oh great. I hope this wasn't going on TV. I would be so screwed.

The two led me to a room across Dracula's office.

_So this is where it was..._

One opened the door and gestured me to go in first.

Drew was right. It was in a basement. The stairs were all different sizes and really crumbly like someone just tossed a lot of wet sand, then BAM! The sand became stairs.

I guess I weigh too much because on the few last steps, my foot broke it open.

"HOLY MEW!" I screamed as I did a little somersault, crushing all the steps. I landed on my butt with a loud THUD!

"That hurt..." I muttered.

Or maybe it was a good thing because my two captors crashed on the floor, apparently knocked out.

I stood up, checking if my hat was still there. Magically, it was.

I started to walk toward the barred cages. Then, I stopped.

Did I hear something?

I held my breath for a few seconds.

This time, I was sure. I heard clanking and panting.

Terrified, I continued to go on, trying to breath quietly and failing.

"Is anyone there?" I whispered.

The clanking stopped.

I uttered a cry of surprise as a bright light landed on my face. I used my hands to protect my eyes.

"Ash, is that you?"

"Drew? You're here?"

I took a few steps forward, yea, I saw Drew with a flashlight in hand.

"Turn that thing off."

The room grew dark in a second.

"Did you find May yet?"

He didn't answer. Just turned around and the clanking sound returned.

"What are-"

I stopped because as I saw the bars he was trying to destroy with a hammer, I also saw...May.

She was sprawled on the floor. Her dark hair covered most of her face but not enough to make her unrecognizable. I could smell blood. A lot of it.

I must have stared at her for a few minutes because the next thing I knew, Drew was pounding my arm with the hammer.

"ASH! Stop looking at her and HELP me! If you don't want to, go away!"

His voice sounded harsh and demanding. It was the kind of voice that made you shiver with fear. (exaggeration)

"Fine, fine. Stop hitting me or I can't help at all!"

He grunted and the target went to the steel bars. I ran my hand over the spot he hit me. I knew I would still feel it for at least a month.

I realized I didn't have anything to help break the steel.

Drew seemed to read my mind, because he gave me a hammer from his pocket.

"How do you keep these big things in your small pocket?"

He rolled his eyes, as if the question was too stupid to be worth answering.

After pounding for a few moments, I gave up.

"Drew, this isn't going to work. We need something to melt it down or...or...or..."

Without a word, he reached his hand into his pocket and pulled out something. He threw it to me.

"A lighter? Dude, do you smoke?"

He snorted. "In my dreams and yours too."

I joked, "My dreams become real." Clicking the lighter, I brought the small flame to the bar in front of me and set it ablaze.

I hope the heat wasn't too much for May to take. I hope she didn't burn or get some kind of heatstroke. If she did, Drew wouldn't hear the last of it. Neither would I.

The steel melted slowly, making sizzling noises.

I lightly blew on the fire. My breath carried the flames to another bar. Drew didn't say anything. All he did was just look thoughtfully at it. But there was something else too, other than the thoughtfulness. There was a love look on his face, one I hadn't seen for a long time. Ever since he became a vampire, he almost never let any emotion take over him. He was always feeling cold, never warm. This look of love only existed when he was a human...until now.

But still, why did he have it for a human, especially one that didn't believe in vampires?

Because his heart isn't fully a vampire one. It was probably 95% vampire and 5% human. The vampire part of his heart and soul had ruled for a long time, overpowering the other part. Now the human part of him was fighting back, causing him to love someone he had known since the day at the beach.

As the shadows the flames created flickered across his face, Drew smiled slightly and mysteriously.

"Let it take over, Drew. Let it take over," I whispered.

We watched the flames in silence. Before long, the flames had melted all the bars.

Without a word, Drew grabbed a water bottle-from his pocket-and poured it on the dying flames.

I smiled as Drew leaped over the metal and picked up May and leaped back.

"That was fast", I said, laughing at Drew's leap. He looked like a Buneary.

As we ran toward the steps, my captors stood up, groaning.

"Hey, Drew."

"What?"

"Ready to fight these fools?"

His evil grin said it all.

**-sighs in comfort- I'm satisfied. Hope you are too.**


End file.
